Computing and communication networks typically include network devices, such as routers, switches or gateways, which transfer or switch data, such as packets, from one or more sources to one or more destinations. A network switch or router, in particular, may include a networking device that connects network segments and/or computing devices.
The size and capacity of a particular network device may vary considerably depending on the intended application of the network device. For example, routers may provide connectivity inside enterprises, between enterprises and the Internet, and inside Internet Service Providers (ISPs). The largest routers may interconnect ISPs, may be used inside ISPs, may be used inside large data center networks, or may be used in very large enterprise networks. The smallest routers may provide connectivity for small businesses and home offices.
Large routers, such as those marketed to ISPs, may be distributed as a modular “chassis,” which the ISP may purchase and connect together to form a single large, high capacity router. When setting up the router, the modular chassis portions may be connected together through cabling, such as optical cabling, that is manually plugged into physical ports of the chassis. The number of cables can be large. Correctly matching one chassis port to a corresponding port on another chassis can be a source of installation errors.